


【BOYSTORY】南皋一二三四五六

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [10]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 友情向无cp, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 南皋山上某小门派的鸡飞狗跳日常。贾一  涵予 大师兄李二 梓豪 二师兄贺三  鑫隆 三师兄于四 泽宇 四师弟苟五 明睿 五师弟任六 舒漾 六师弟
Relationships: 男故全员
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	【BOYSTORY】南皋一二三四五六

二师兄终于结束他单方面宣布的游历回到山上的时候，只是一个普通的深秋清早。

他进了山门一路撩猫逗狗，直往师兄弟们住的后院走，稍一站定又觉得心虚，虚张声势地一脚踢开有些摇摇晃晃的院门。孩儿们，你二师兄回来啦！

四五六一溜儿齐地正在院子里扎马步，听到声响就转过头去看，二师兄满心欢喜等着师弟们扑到自己怀里黏黏糊糊叫师兄，可惜现实是如此残酷，仨小子默默转过了头。

二师兄福至心灵，转头一看，果不其然他三师弟正气定神闲地在西侧那石凳上坐着，时不时提笔在册子上写着什么。

“老三~ 我 ~ 回~ 来~ 啦~ ~ ~”二师兄恨不得一句话拧成天津大麻花，眼巴巴看着三师弟。

三师弟慢悠悠地，仿佛刚听到声响似的转过头来抬起眼皮，不紧不慢站起身来作了个揖，张开嘴皮子：“二师兄，‘’说着又瞥了一眼仨小孩，”怎么越发没规矩，二师兄回来也不知道相迎？“

二师兄听着三师弟疏离有礼的言语暗叫不好，这位都这样了，大师兄可……还没来得及细想，就猛地被三小只扑了个满怀，五师弟六师弟一个骑上脖子一个蹭进怀里不肯撒手，哼哼唧唧地喊二师兄让他将外面的江湖事，最为安静的四师弟也扯着他的衣角，仰起脸来冲他甜甜地笑。二师兄一下子回想起闯江湖孤苦伶仃，盘缠用尽惹人白眼，行侠仗义被反咬一口的辛酸，当下想要撬开自己的脑子看看当初哪根筋搭错了要下山。

二师兄眼窝子浅，下一秒就要落下豆大的热泪。

身后传来算盘噼里啪啦，二师兄一下子背后绷紧。

果不其然，“二师兄既然回来了，月钱照发，刚才踹坏的门要扣去二百五十文。‘’

你要问南皋派二师兄一个月月钱多少，不多不少五百二十文吧。

还没等二师兄算出自己还剩多少文要吃几顿榨菜粥才能度日，笑眯眯的四师弟已经甜甜地提醒他再不去找大师兄谢罪就可能见不到明天的太阳了。

二师兄颤颤巍巍地放下小五小六，步伐沉重地往内院走去。

是的，其实二师兄走之前就有这个心理准备，不过临了临了还是有点怂。


End file.
